Noble Intentions
by Mandyrobin
Summary: The Royal Knights are warned of impending invasion from the Dark Area that will force factions to unite against a common threat and Dukemon finds himself becoming involved with a female warrior from his past.


**Noble Intentions**  
_I. The Dark Dukemon_

The warm summer air carried the smell of the roses across the castle field. RhodoKnightmon sighed happily and continued to work on his rose garden, ignoring the heat of the sun's rays. He prefered red roses but his garden contained roses of all colours, including the black rose. He found roses to be the most beautiful and symbolic of flowers. If only his comrades in arms felt the same way. It always annoyed the pink-clad Royal Knight that his collegues never bothered to sit back and enjoy the finer things in life. It's not like they had anything else to do right now. Well, they regularly patrolled the three terminals (Skuld, Versandi and Urd) but that was starting to get boring.

RhodoKnightmon paused in the middle of clipping a yellow rose when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw the tall figure of Omegamon, the Royal Knights' second-in-command approaching. Shrugging, the pink knight continued clipping the rose without even acknowledging his superior.

"Keeping yourself occupied I see," Omegamon commented. "The roses are looking healthy today."

"Is this futile attempt to start a conversation with me, because it isn't working," RhodoKnightmon replied as he finished clipping the rose.

"No," Omegamon commented. "It is your turn to patrol Skuld for the next few hours."

"Ah," RhodoKnightmon said in reply. He stood up and turned around to face his superior. "Another boring patrol shift. You really need to find us something decent to do, my friend. Uneventful patrols are going to be the death of me."

"Don't think I haven't heard that one before." Omegamon shook his head. "Everyone else has been saying something along those lines. Believe me, if I could find something better to do, I would. Just because the world seems to be a peace at the moment does not mean we can let our guard down. Lord Alphamon would never accept that."

_Here he goes again,_ the pink knight though to himself. "As much as I'm sure your impending speech is going to be _quite_ imformative, I must be heading out on my patrol now. I will report back when my shift is complete." RhodoKnightmon jumped into the air and soared off towards the Skuld terminal.

Omegamon watched as RhodoKnightmon disappeared into the distance, then closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. _Ah, make them think you're about to start a long speech and they flee like a flock of birds. It works every time._

As RhodoKnightmon approached Skuld, he caught sight of AlforceV-dramon, the fastest member of the Royal Knights. The blue dragon waved happily when he say the pink knight come into view. "Hey! Rhodo! Good timing, man. I just finished."

"I know. Omegamon was kind enough to tell me about my impending shift," RhodoKnightmon said dryly.

"Aw, man. Did he start one of his boring speeches?"

"He was about to but I left before he had a chance," the pink knight answered with a sigh. "I soon as he mentions Lord Alphamon, you know exactly where the conversation is going to go next."

"Geeze, he must really miss the big guy," AlforceV-dramon commented. "Although, at least Alphamon's speeches weren't nearly as boring. I get the feeling he does it on purpose."

"Either way, I don't want to suffer through another one of Omegamon's speeches unless he actually has something _good_ to say. Go on, V. Omegamon is going to want your report."

"Right. See ya later," the blue dragon said as he took off towards the base of the Royal Knights. The huge castle-like structure stood on a large island. The three large continents, the terminals, surrounded the island which made it easier for the Royal Knights to keep watch.

RhodoKnightmon took a good look around and gave a heavy sigh. No sign of anything out of the ordinary at all. The resident Digimon were all going about their own business as usual. This was beginning to look like it was going to be a very long shift. Yawning, the pink knight decided to float around Skuld for nothing better than to admire the beauty of the surrounding forests and rivers. At least that would keep him occupied for a while.

For some reason RhodoKnightmon's thoughts trailed to their leader, the legendary Alphamon. He had only ever seen Alphamon once and that was many years ago. The legends say Alphamon only appears when a great crisis befalls the Digital World to lead the Royal Knights to victory against the world's enemies. Until that day long ago, they all thought Alphamon was just a myth. A few weeks before that day, the knights came across a young Digimon named Dorumon. Dorumon was quite mysterious indeed as the child carried a strange vaccine in his body called the X-Antibody. On top of that, the enemy was hunting him down and intended to subject the little creature to painful experiments. Just when all hope seemed lost, Dorumon somehow managed to evolve into Alphamon and gave the Royal Knights the strength and hope they needed to fight on. Dorumon has since reverted back to his Child form and proceeded to live a quiet, peaceful life with his young friends.

"RhodoKnightmon!"

_That little voice ... it sounds familiar._ RhodoKnightmon looked down to see none other than the little Dorumon himself, waving a hand to the knight with a bright smile. The pink knight smiled beneath his helmet and landed gracefully next to the child. "Hello, little Dorumon. It has been a while."

The purple creature ran up to the knight with arms wide open, who bent down to accept a hug from him. "I missed you too. It really has been a while. Time really flies when you're having fun."

"At least you are enjoying yourself and that's all that matters."

"You're not?"

RhodoKnightmon shook his head. "No. It's been too quiet since that day and there has been no opposition of any kind. It's beginning to get boring."

Dorumon sweatdropped. "Oh. So, there world's a piece and you're bored? Uh, you guys could hang out with me for a while or ... maybe I could hang out with you guys. I could find ways to keep you occupied. It'll be fun!"

"I appreciate the thought Dorumon but I don't think that'll be necessary." The pink knight stopped to think for a moment. "That is ... unless you can save us from Omegamon's exceedingly long and boring speeches. He tends to start one of the worst possible times and all it takes is the mention of your true form. He really misses you, kid. I think he's trying to imitate you and he's doing a _really_ bad job."

Dorumon couldn't help but laugh out loud, which caused RhodoKnightmon to chuckle too. "Well, I guess I'd better save you all from him then. Alphamon to the rescue!"

This really made the duo laugh hard. It wouldn't have been so funny if it wasn't Dorumon saying it. Despite how much the child had matured since that battle, he still knew how to have fun and to even joke about his fellow knights. That was something even Omegamon didn't do much if at all. Suddenly, the pink knight stopped in mid laughter and his eyes began to search the area. Dorumon stopped too, his eyes narrowing and his ears perking up. "Dorumon, you noticed it too, right?"

"Yes," Dorumon replied. "It suddenly got quiet. Too quiet, as if all of nature stopped moving. Something's here. Something _powerful_."

"Is it necessary for you to evolve to Alphamon?"

"No, not that powerful but it may still cause us some trouble. Stay on your guard."

RhodoKnightmon nodded and at the same time was all too happy to finally have someone to fight. Maybe this shift wasn't going to be so boring after all. The duo stood in their battle stances, searching the trees for any sign of the powerful enemy. Suddenly, something cut through the air towards the pink knight. He raised his shield to deflect the attack. A large dark gray and blue lance spun backwards through the air and landed in the ground. The duo watched as a figure approached from the shadows towards were the lance now stood. RhodoKnightmon gasped when the figure came into view.

_Du ... Dukemon?_ That was impossible, as the Dukemon he knew wore white armour with red decals and cape. This Digimon looked exactly like Dukemon except its armour was dark gray with dark blue decals and cape. Dukemon's eyes were blue but this Digimon's eyes were yellow. Dorumon seemed to be thinking something similar as he stared at the Digimon for a moment before shaking his head. This wasn't Dukemon. It couldn't be.

"Not bad," came a calm, feminine voice from behind the armour of the Digimon. "To deflect my Balmung ... I didn't expect anything less from a Royal Knight."

_Female?_ the pink knight questioned himself. _Balmung? Dukemon's weapon is the Gram. Just who is this imposter?_

"Dorumon, I'm not imagining anything am I?"

"No, you're not," the purple beast replied. "I've heard that Dukemon's been having trouble patrolling Skuld right?"

"Yes."

"Then that must mean this Digimon is pretending to be him. Either that or the Digimon who live here think he ... no, _she_ ... is our Dukemon."

The Dukemon imposter gave a small chuckle and pulled the Balmung out of the ground. "Very observant, child. You are wise. In all honestly, for the Digimon here to believe that I am Dukemon means they are truly ignorant and only believe what they see in front of them rather than look at the whole picture."

RhodoKnightmon growled, preparing to attack. "Why I ..."

"Wait!" Dorumon called, forcing the pink knight to stop in his tracks. Dorumon turned back to the female knight. "You speak of truth and you too are wise. I am Dorumon, an ancient prototype Digimon created by Yggdrasil and a member of the Royal Knights. Who do I have the pleasure of making an acquintance?"

The female knight stared at Dorumon in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity before replying. "A prototype and a ... Royal Knight? So you are the Royal Knights' leader of legend, I assume." Dorumon nodded. She closed her eyes briefly in contemplation. "It is a rare pleasure to meet one such as yourself, My Lord. I am ... ChaosDukemon."

_ChaosDukemon?_ RhodoKnightmon thought.

"Please, answer me this question," Dorumon pleaded. "Why are you impersonating Dukemon?"

ChaosDukemon scoffed. "I never said I was impersonating Dukemon. Now it is you who are being ignorant, My Lord. They assume just because I look like Dukemon that I am. I would never impersonate a fellow knight for that would tarnish my honour. I would've thought that most Digimon would've managed to pick up on that. After all, there is an Agumon, a black Agumon and a white Agumon. They look alike yet are different Digimon who have their own powers and evolution lines."

"Then why are you here?" RhodoKnightmon questioned.

"I am merely trying to visit an old friend."

"We won't allow that until you come with us and give us more information. All you have to do is give yourself up and we won't have to fight."

ChaosDukemon shrugged. "Who said we were going to fight?" She held her shield in front of her. It began to glow until the light became blinding and the duo were forced to cover their eyes. When the light faded, RhodoKnightmon and Dorumon found themselves alone. There was no sign of ChaosDukemon.

"Rhodo, we should report this to Omegamon!"

The pink knight nodded in agreement. He let Dorumon jump onto his back and soared off towards the Royal Knights' fortress. All the while, ChaosDukemon watched the duo from a nearby cliff. She nodded to herself, apparently satisfied with the events that took place. "Good, My Lord. Alert the Royal Knights and prepare them. My arrival is just a warning. A warning of things much worse yet to come."


End file.
